It's The End Of The World
by BobbysIdjit
Summary: I never thought I'd be the type of girl to be standing over a corpse, a bloody crowbar clenched tightly in her hands, sweat pouring down her face, and her breathing louder than a mediocre porn star, but as I watched the blood steadily pour from the gaping crevice in its skull, listened to the slight gurgle that bubbled from its cracked lips, I found that I'd long gotten used to it.
1. The One Where Bella Finds Gold

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in any of the stories posted here are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from any story posted here and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**It's The End Of The World**

* * *

**WARNING**: This story will contain violence, gore, language, light drug use, and other adult content.

* * *

**Chapter One**: _The One Where Bella Finds Gold_

I never really thought I'd be the type of girl to be standing over a corpse with a bloody crowbar clenched tightly in her hands, sweat pouring down her face, and her breathing louder than a mediocre porn star, but as I watched the blood steadily pour from the gaping crevice in its skull, listened to the slight gurgle that bubbled from its dry and cracked lips, I found that I'd long grown use to it.

But hey, it was the end of the world.

What are you gonna do?

Rubbing the side of my face against my protesting shoulder, I could feel the dirt and grim smearing under the already soiled green fabric. I slipped the crowbar through the belt loop on my left hip and blew a quick breath to move the stubborn hair from my face.

I stood there for another brief moment, just to make sure the 'thing' was really down. I'd mistaken those things for dead before, only to have those suckers pop back but Freddy-fucking-Kruger.

I didn't need another one.

Casting a quick glance around the deserted parking lot, save for the emaciated and torn apart body's, I quickly grabbed the large blue duffel bag full of my new finds and made a quick sprint to my home.

You know those small school buses that the special kids would ride?

That's my home.

And for the end of the world... it was pretty fucking awesome.

I hopped up the steps and pulled the lever to slide the doors shut, and flung myself into the driver seat. I'd long made this little piece of garbage more homey. I had my food stacked in the back, long strands of rope held up clothes, near the front I had various sharp or blunt objects that I'd been using as weapons. No guns though, I would end up shooting myself rather then one of those things out there. Other than that, I'd accumulated random things through out my time since the world went to hell.

It was a pain in the ass to find fuel, but it mowed down those dead bastards a lot quicker than my crowbar or sledge hammer could.

With a sigh, I threw myself down onto the first seat in my reach and let my breathing even out.

Today had been a good day.

...Well besides having a run in with one of those things...

Though, even that went pretty well..

I'd been able to fill the tank, from a little country gas station that was still in pretty decent shape, and just ten miles or so down the road was a little mom and pop store that looked virtually untouched. A fucking gold mine. I'd been able to get soap, shampoo, razors, all the food my greedy stomach could handle, and well pretty much everything I could fit into the bus. I am a bit of a hoarder.

You never know when you're gonna need something...

...especially in a zombie apocalypse..

But it was one thing in particular that I found that made heavens open up and the hallelujah chorus belt out in song, sat in the back of the store.

Sitting all innocent like in its clear plastic wrap with a stupid bear grinning as if mocking me.

_Toilet paper._

Thank god.

I'd virtually cleaned the place out.

I'd even found a small baggy behind the counter that made me feel as though God himself was standing up there wearing Ray Bans, sending me two big thumbs up.

A clear cigarette cellophane wrapper with two small objects.

I may have even teared up a bit.

Today had been a good fucking day indeed.

As my breathing evened out I let a small smile grow on my face before I pulled the one of those sweet smelling joints from the cellophane and placed it between my lips. I almost giggled at the thought of the wonderful smoke filling my lungs. I flicked open the silver zippo lighter and inhaled deeply, held the fucking beautiful smoke in my lungs for a moment and then released.

The smoke rolled in delicate swirls from my lips halfway through the joint. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head rest against the cushion of the seat as I hummed _An Occasional Dream_ by David Bowie

* * *

**A/N**: Hi guys! I'm really nervous about how this. Getting stuck in another fic, I needed something fun and easy, and that's what this is. I'm not really planning anything out writing as I go. Though I can promise HEA. :-) Please over look the mistakes that I know are most likely there. This is all for fun. :-)

As I warned at the beginning of the chapter this story will contain gore/violence/language/drug use and other adult content. Please, don't read this if your not old enough. I'm only putting up the warning just in case. I don't think things will get too bad, but I didn't want it to get reported or anything.

Hope you guys enjoy. :-)


	2. The One With The Big Yellow Eye-Sore

**Disclaimer: **All characters appearing in any of the stories posted here are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from any story posted here and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

_**It's The End Of The World**_

* * *

**WARNING: **This story will contain violence, gore, language, light drug use, and other adult content.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _The One With The Big Yellow Eye-Sore_

_So I called up the Captain,__  
__"Please bring me my wine"__  
__He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"__  
__And still those voices are calling from far away,__  
__Wake you up in the middle of the night__  
__Just to hear them say..._

I belted out as I bounced up and down in my seat as the bus flew down the empty road.

One good thing about the end of the world?

You can sing like no one's watching... because _no one is_.

With a cigarette hanging out of my mouth, the lyrics were muffled, but you know, I still think it sounded pretty good. Well no one is going to argue with me at least.

The scenery was exactly like the last, however many miles I'd been on the road. It was moments like this, when I can sing loudly, smoke my cigarettes, and pig out on peppermint sticks and do so with a fucking smile on my face that I forget about the whole, you know, dead among us thing.

I was somewhere in Kentucky, maybe Tennessee.. Okay, I had not fucking idea ___exactly _where I was, everything looked the same.

Deserted.

Raising my hand I took an extra long draw from my cigarette an and flicked the butt out of the window and pushed my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose a bit. I would have to find somewhere soon.

I liked to drive as much as I could, find somewhere to park.. camp for a week or so and then move on.

Trying to save fuel was a top priority.

I knew the day would come when I would have to leave the bus behind or just stick with it and wherever it ends up would become my new permanent home base. I didn't want to think of when that would happen yet, because I wasn't sure what I would decide. This little piece of junk had become my little safe haven. It has protected me since the beginning.

I could almost see Renata, the little old lady I'd picked up at the beginning, as sang church songs like she was Whitney Huston.

The thought of her brought a sad smile to my face.

She hadn't lasted long.

I was alone now.

Which, honestly was probably for the best. I'm not one of those '_hero's_' who's gonna sacrifice herself.

_Psh, fuck that_.

Of course I had other family out there, but I never knew them. My parents were wanna be rockers who had a piss poor imitation _Velvet Underground _and_ Nico_. They'd always send a few things over the years. Charlie, sending posters or pictures of their gigs; some lame dive bar here and there across the country, and Renee would send a letter here and there regaling me with their adventures and the 'famous' people they'd met.

The most famous person they'd met was someone's bodyguard's, cousins, best-friend's, wife's, brother-in-law.

I've never been close to anyone in the family except for my grandparents and they'd passed way before the world went to shit.

Clearing my throat, I drummed my fingers against the wheel and turned down a smaller road that looked remote enough to crash for a while.

_Welcome to the Hotel California__  
__Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)__  
__Such a lovely face_

I sang quietly to myself as I peered through the large front window. A small gravel road, just up to the left caught my attention. Pushing the sunglasses from my face and onto the top of my head, I sat forward a bit more and slowed the big vehicle and made the turn. The gavel popped and cracked underneath the tires moved at a crawl over the narrow road.

I bypassed a few broken down trailers that hadn't seen action since the 80's. I needed to get to the very end of this little road. I needed to get away from the main road. Stay away from people.

I'd learned that the zombies, or _'fucking bastards' _as I liked to call them, weren't the only dangerous things in the world.

After a bit, I finally pulled into a small circular area of gravel, about 30 feet or so. The trees surrounding the site were large and in close proximity to each other. Hopefully enough to hide my large, dirty-yellow, eye-sore of a home.

It would work.

.._.____hopefully_.

The hiss and screech of the brakes quieted and the engine turned silent as I turned the key backward. Pulling myself from the seat, I went to the back of the bus and grabbed some peanut butter, jelly, crackers, and a bottled water. Taking my food I turned toward my 'bed'.

In the middle of the small bus where the handicapped section was the treasure of pillows I'd gathered from a deserted J.C. Penny's, a few blankets of all colors and a sheet hanging above my little alcove like a canopy.

I can make my own bit of happiness, even in this messed up new world.

It was fucking _beautiful_.

Flopping down, I thought about smoking up, but figured I should probably save it. I kicked my feet up and hummed in pleasure around the peanut butter coated crackers tumbling around in my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **-Waves- Hi all you readers! So here's another chapter. Sorry I know, no Cullen's yet, but I wanted a few chapters to get to know her. I have been having fun writing her and I can't wait until she meets the rest. Which wont be all at once btw. Oh, and I know there are probably mistakes (_and by that I mean a lot_) but, eh, this is being written on a whim and just for fun. :-)

Special thanks to **_amogle_** and **_cbmorefie_** for being my first reviewers! Muwah!


	3. The One with Bodice Rippers and Nice Ass

Disclaimer:All characters appearing in any of the stories posted here are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from any story posted here and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**It's The End Of The World**

* * *

WARNING: This story will contain violence, gore, language, light drug use, and other adult content.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _The One with Bodice Rippers and Nice Asses_

I would kill for a hot shower.

Fuck, I would kill for a _cold shower._

I mean, water is a precious thing and all, but there is only so long a gal can sit in the same undies.

I shifted uncomfortably, and huffed out an annoyed breath as I threw one of those bodice rippers across the bus. You know, the ones with those big Scarlet O'Hara dresses with Fabio and his fucking awesome hair blowing in the wind. I used to be picky with my entertainment, but seeing as how J. K. Rowling and Suzanne Collins are probably dead bastards by now, and there not writing anything new, I'll go with what I can get.

Dragging myself up from my seated position, I sluggishly grabbed for my cigarettes.

You'd _think_ I wouldn't be so damn lazy in the apocalypse.

As I inhaled and flicked the top of the lighter shut a noise grabbed my attention.

_Fuck_.

Ducking down lower than I already was I crawled over to the opposite side of the bus, grabbing Irina, my handy, beautiful, fucking _deadly_ crowbar on the way. Slowly I peaked my head up, just enough to see out of the window.

It was sometime around twilight so I could still see the bastard.

Tall, lean, a mess of honey blonde hair... and a nice ass.

The bastard was peaking in the drivers side window and couldn't see me from his vantage point. Taking another draw, I stubbed the cherry out on the bottom of my chucks and crawled to the end of the isle. My heart was fucking pounding.

This wasn't a bastard... well he probably _was_, but he wasn't the _dead_ kind of bastards I was used to.

Gathering up all of my courage, I let out a battle cry and sprung up in front of the window.

The alive bastard, startled, jumped back and tripped onto his ass.

"Get out of here!" I shouted at him. The man jumped back up to his feet, his hands automatically falling into the '_I mean no harm'_ hold. He swallowed, and took a step forward. "I said get out of here!" I said again, fear clawing at my throat. Just because they acted nice didn't mean they were.

_I'm gong to fucking puke all over my damn self_.

I shook Irina again, half to hopefully scare him, half to hide my shaking hands.

"Are you alone?' the man asked, his voice low, and somehow he sounded fucking _nice_. He looked to be about a decade older than me, thirty something.

"Fuck off." I repeated.

_Pretty boy just does not listen_.

"Look," he started, then pulled on his pant legs to show his ankles, followed by raising up his shirt to show his fucking _beautiful_ stomach and doing a slow spin.

Seriously, It was nice and all, but was he showing the goods to get in the bus?

_Oh my God,_ was a post apocalypse new kind of hooker?

_Hmm..._

"I'm not armed," he spoke, a southern draw to make babies cry. Oh. "I'm just looking for safety, and other people, other _good _people." he finished.

I could tell by his voice, and those pretty blue eyes he was telling the truth, but in today's world, trusting your gut wasn't always the safest thing to do. He must have seen the indecision on my face because he took another step closer.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to give a half grin. I slowly lowered Irina.

"Where's your shit?" I asked. His eyebrows drew together a moment before he answered.

_Sooo, not going to let him in without checking his shit._

"Right where I dropped it. Its right below the window." I took a step forward and peered down to see a dark navy blue duffle laying in the dirt. Taking a step back I sent him, what I hoped to be my best, '_Don't fuck with me' _stare, which probably just ended up looking like I was constipated.

"Back up and don't move." I said, walking backwards. Shifting Irina to my left hand I pulled the lever to open the doors. Stumbling backwards, almost falling on my ass, down the steps, I quickly rounded the bus and pointed Irina at him.

"My names Jasper." The man said, his arms back into their surrender position. Leaning down I unzipped the bag, ignoring the way he tensed.

Opening the duffle, I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Not armed?" I asked sarcastically. He had the decency to look sheepish. I zipped the duffle full of guns, with a few clothes and a tiny amount of food shut, and swung it over my shoulder.

"I was a cop." Jasper supplied. I looked at him for a moment.

Do I let this cowboy-maybe-a-cop into my sanctuary?

If I don't, he might die out there...

If I do, he might fucking kill me in my sleep..

What if he could be of use to me? Help me survive?

_Dammit _

"If you touch me I'll castrate you," I said to him and nodded my head toward the bus. Relief spread over his pretty face as we turned and walked across the gravel. This is probably the dumbest thing I've done yet. Not stopping my stride I finished the threat. "and feed it to the dead bastards."

_What the fuck am I doing?_

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! Whoo-hoo! I'm having so much fun with this guys! Hello Jasper! Do you like the new cover I made? Thanks for the favs and follows, each one makes me 20 kinds of giddy. :-) As usual, over look the mistakes for me, I know they're probably there. More to come soon!

Thanks to **amogle** and **cbmorefie** for the reviews!


	4. The One With Ravioli's and Renata

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in any of the stories posted here are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from any story posted here and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**It's The End Of The World**

* * *

WARNING: This story will contain violence, gore, language, light drug use, and other adult content.

* * *

**Chapter Four**: _Of Ravioli's and Renata_

This was really fucking awkward.

Sitting on my 'bed' I kept my stare on Jasper as I blew out a cloud of smoke from my pursed lips. He was seated opposite of me, his legs stretched out in his dirt covered jeans, his blue button up had seen better days. We'd been sitting in the same position for the last ten minutes with only silence and stare downs.

This was why I was socially constipated _before.._

I _really _wasn't a people person.

Sniffing a bit I offered an olive branch.

"Want one?" I asked, holding out my beloved pack. I debated whether or not to offer my last '_special'_ smoke but decided that I didn't know him well enough to share that bit of heaven with.

"No thanks." He responded with the shake of his head. I shrugged to myself. "How old are you?" he questioned, leaning back against the side the bus. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"21, why?" I replied.

I'm 21, I should be out getting fucking wasted attempting, _and probably failing_, at some fucking mind blowing one night stands.

I snorted internally at the thought.

_Yeah, fucking right..._

"Are you alone?" He seemed to realize how fucking creepy that sounded and continued. "I mean, there's no one else to help you? No family?" he tilted his head to the side, his pretty blue eyes looking sad.

"Uh, no. No family that I know of." I gave. He looked disappointed.

_What the fuck did he want? My E! True Hollywood story?_

"What about you?" I snapped back, taking another drawl.

"I'm 32," he spoke as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm- I was a cop in Texas. Didn't have any family, just some close friends." he finished, his eyes looking around the bus. "This is a nice set up ya got here." he let his eyes fall back to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thanks."

We lapsed into silence again.

"You hungry?" I asked. He gave me a smile and nodded.

"I could eat." he supplied. I nodded my head. Standing up I nodded my head and motioned to the food.  
"Well, I've been pretty lucky in the stuff I've found. There's quite a bit, but I still want to go easy on it you know. Stretch it out as long as I can." I explained as he peered at all the food. He nodded his head. "Pick something out." I said as he still looked uneasy.

Going to his knees he looked over everything and settled on a can of ravioli's.

"Hold on a sec." I put up a finger before going over to the 'weapons' corner and grabbed a can opener and the only fork I had.

_It could totally be used as a weapon.._

"Here," I handed it over.

He took the metal from my hand and smiled.

"Thanks."

As we sat back in our original spots I couldn't help but relax a bit. He seemed really nice, and nice people are hard to find in today's fucked up world.

Reclining back, I munched on a peppermint stick as he opened the can and began to eat.

"Have you been on your own the whole time?" He inquired.

"No," at his raised brow I continued, "I was with my neighbor Renata for a while, but that was only for about a month." I frowned thinking back a few months.

_Why fuck did she have to get out of the bus!?_

_I told her to stay in the bus!_

_My heart raced as I fought my way to her. Two dead bastards and about 30 feet lay between us. I screeched out and slammed Irina through one's mouth, the curved metal shattered the jaw, blood spraying over my face. With my foot I kicked it away and once again slammed Irina against its head like a Louisville slugger, caving its skull in, brain matter painting the concrete. _

_It dropped quickly, but I didn't have time to make sure it was really really dead before I pushed my tired muscles to lunge for the second one. Slamming Irina hard against its shoulder it stumbled to the ground. _

_My heart was pounding._

_God, I'm so tired..._

_No, can't stop.._

_Renata.._

_Stabbing blindly at the skull a few times, hearing the bones crunch, the brain squish, smell the putrid stench I ran forward, my eyes taking in the little 70 year old Renata as she fought for her life. Her arms flailing, her white hair sticking up, covered in dirt, her desperate cries for help as she tried to hold off the dead bastard. _

"_No!" I screeched like a mad woman as the dead bastard on her ripped into her neck. Skin, tendons, muscle hanging from its mouth..._

_Blood..._

_Everywhere.._

_Its fingers clawed at her scalp, tearing away, pulling, raking..._

_Inhuman noises spilled from my mouth as I ran full speed I kicked the dead bastards head like __Jason fucking Elam_ _ and straddled it. Taking Irina in both of my hands I placed the long bar in his mouth and pushed. _

_I pushed._

_It cracked._

_I screamed._

_I flinches against the spray of blood._

_I cried. _

_I pushed more. I pushed until the top of its head was severed from its bottom jaw._

_Falling backward onto my back I tried to catch my breath. All I could hear was my frantic breath and pounding heart. _

_I couldn't hear Renata crying anymore._

"Sorry." Jasper's voice broke me from the horrible memory.

Looking up at my new room mate I could see was kind. He had that whole "_PROTECTOR_" thing about him. He'd been polite and hadn't even moved to touch his duffle that sat by the driver seat.

He had kind eyes.

..._and a nice ass._

Having someone else around could be nice. Having a companion in the apocalypse could be nice. Have someone to talk to. Share the responsibilities. Hell, as a cop he could be super fucking helpful.

And having a friend could be nice.

But loosing someone would fucking devastate me.

"You never did tell me your name." he stated as he pushed the fork into the can once again, but it was more of a question. I shook the thoughts away and bit into my peppermint stick again.

"Bella."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! As usual, overlook my stupid mistakes, I always miss some. :-) And thanks for the fav/following. I love each one. More to come soon!

Btw, this is NOT a Jasper/Bella story. ;-)

Thanks to **alc1002**, **Corr5092**, and **cbmorefie** for their reviews! You guys are awesome! :-)


	5. The One With Donuts and Road Trips

Disclaimer: All characters appearing in any of the stories posted here are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from any story posted here and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**It's The End Of The World**

* * *

**WARNING:** This story will contain violence, gore, language, light drug use, and other adult content.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** _The One With Donuts and Road Trips_

I guess the thought of castration didn't bother Jasper, because he slept like a fucking baby. Well, that or he's just a nice dude.

I on the other hand had a bad night.

Tossing and turning in my large multicolored blankets I couldn't turn off my thoughts. They ran in any direction. To where I, we were heading next, to sending longing glances to the little cellophane wrapped joint tucked in between a stack of my clothes. But mostly they strayed to Jasper.

I had no fucking idea if letting him come with me was the best or dumbest thing I've done yet.

_What the fuck was I suppose to do anyways?_

The light of the early morning dawn started to stream in through the windows and those stupid birds really needed to shut the hell up. Letting out a huff of breath, I threw the blankets away from me and sat up. Tangling up my dark brown messy hair into a bun, I grabbed my little morning pack.

Jasper let out a snort in his sleep as I passed.

_Lucky bastard_.

I grabbed Irina as I exited the bus and walked into the trees.

I was so _not_ going to take a piss right in view of the bus.

After doing my business and taking care of my morning routine I put my supplies back into the little pack and jogged back to the bus...

Where Jasper stood shirtless.

_Unf.._

Missing the top step completely, my face came inches from the hard floor of the bus before I caught myself. Gritting my teeth in embarrassment, I heaved myself back up and ignored his amused face. Placing my pack back in its spot I grabbed a 'Snack Pack' of chocolate donuts and plopped myself down on my bed and stuffed my face.

"Soo," Jasper started. I sneaked a peek as he pulled a white shirt from his duffel and over his head. "how long do you want to stay here?" he questioned as he pulled his shaggy hair back into a small ponytail.

"Um, when ever we're ready to head out. We need to be on the look out for gas." I said after swallowing a mouth full of food. He nodded after a moment, as he grabbed his own snack pack.

"Gotcha." he tipped his head in acknowledgment as I went back to stuffing my face.

I'd said _we_.

I'd accepted he was now my companion in this fucked up zombie apocalypse.

_Fuck me._

* * *

We'd been on the road for about an hour before he got bored of my rendition of every David Bowie song on '_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars' _

_Fuck you, I sound awesome. _

"So 20 questions.." He spoke after a while.

"Why?" I asked, giving him a side glance from my bed as the bus jostled a bit.

"To get to know each other." He replied as if it was obvious. I stood from my spot, stilled a moment to get used to the movement, and walked up towards him, wrapping my hand around the pole.

"This is either how you interrogated your perps or picked up women." I narrowed my brown eyes at him.

"Maybe both." He quipped with a smirk on his face. My lips pursed and I gave him a cursory glance before he spoke again. "Kidding." He laughed.

"Mm hmm." I mumbled.

_Riiight..._

"Favorite Movie?" He questioned once again.

"_The Lord of the Rings_." I gave my answer fast. "You?"

_Tolkien was the shit_.

"Ironic enough, it was _Sean of the Dead_." He looked as though he might be blushing as he said the words.

I snorted unattractively and held on the bar a little tighter as he hit a pot hole.

"You're kidding." I stated. He moved his eyes from the road for just a moment as he glance at me.

"Nope."

"So what, you were one of those zombie groupies?" I asked.

"I prefer Undead Enthusiast." He responded, jutting his chin out a bit in a look of superiority.

"So how much does the expert know?"

"Just the obvious. Kill the brain, don't get bit." He rolled his eyes at me. I could hear the unspoken _duh_ in his voice.

_Smartass._

"So much knowledge." I snarked.

"Hush it!" he laughed. "At least they're not super fast. Their kind of slow." he gave with a shrug.

"Slow but fucking deadly." I reminded. He gave a sad nod in reply before focusing back ono the road.

But it was the outline of buildings that grabbed my attention and sent a thrill through me.

A town.

Jasper gasped and slowed the bus to a crawl, and then to a stop. He sent me a look and I clenched my jaw, nothing but conflicting emotions running through me.

Finding a town was always 50/50.

Partly happy that I have the chance of finding more supplies. Maybe even finding a permanent place to settle.

Partly fucking terrified because a town meant the possibility of _bad_ people, and more dead bastards.

Yes. The dead bastards were slow, but _very _fucking deadly.

_But..._

The regular people...

_The_ _bad ones_.

They didn't have the hindrance of being fucking dead.

They were still every bit as deadly as the dead bastards.

* * *

A/N: Filler chapter, bleh, next will be better. :-)Thanks for reading guys! I tried to catch the mistakes, but there are probably still some there. Sorry. More to come soon! (_and it will be longer)_ :-)

Thanks to **Kate, amogle,** **cbmorefie,** and **marlane** for your reviews!


	6. The One With Gerandy's Gift

Disclaimer:All characters appearing in any of the stories posted here are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I do not, in any way, profit from any story posted here and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

* * *

**It's The End Of The World**

* * *

**WARNING**: This story will contain violence, gore, language, light drug use, and other adult content.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: _The One With Gerandy's Gift._

"I spy with my little eye, something green."

"That tree."

"Nope."

"The tree next to that one."

"No."

"The other tree."

"Nu-uh." I shook my head in the negative as Jasper let out an aggravated breath. I tossed him a look to my left and saw that his face matched his tone. "Don't be such a baby." I frowned. Jasper rolled his eyes as silence fell over us for a moment.

_Grouchy bastard._

I heard Jasper sigh. "That one?" I heard him ask as I followed his outstretched hand as he pointed to the tiny Charlie Brown tree.

"You got it!" I whispered happily.

He hadn't but Jasper was too pissy to play 'I Spy' with.

A bit more walking and we passed the 'Welcome' sign that sat crooked on its wooden stand. I started to shuffle towards my pocket to grab a piece of peppermint, when a noise grabbed our attention.

I gripped Irina tightly in my right hand, and a handful of trash bags in the other as we quietly made our way down, what I assumed was the main drag of the small town. The noise was getting a bit louder, coming from the side of the first building we were about to pass.

Jasper raised his hand up in a halting motion as he gave me a look.

The dead bastard was in bad shape. Its skin, a horrible blue. Green and brown splotches covered the flesh that I could see, and that wasn't caked in dry blood. It's clothes, ripped and soiled. The emaciated frame looked like nothing more than skin tightly stretched across bone.

Its head turned in our direction as a bit of gravel popped and cracked underneath our feet.

_Fuck_.

It's face was even worse. A gaping hole on the left side of its face, blood, long dried, and an eye-ball hanging down against its sunken in cheek. It gasped and groaned as its mouth worked, opening and shutting, opening and shutting. Over and Over. Its broken teeth snapping towards its next meal.

I glanced at Jasper as he laid a hand on my shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and took a step forward.

The dead bastard shuffled in halted motions toward Jasper, its arms blindly swinging at the air. Those gasping groans, a bit louder now.

After a few steps Jasper picked up his pace and lifted his arm and slammed his big ass knife right between its eyes, all the way to the hilt.

There was a crunch, a gush of blood, and that distinct wet '_slink'_ of the weapon being pulled out of the dead bastards brain and skull. After that, the dull thud of the body hit the ground, and Jasper was beside me again.

"Fuckin' A." I said raising my hand in the universal 'high five'. Rolling his eyes, he lightly slapped my hand with his weaponless hand.

"Where to first? We've got a beauty Solon, a café, a consignment store, a lawyer's office, a little corner store. Looks like a doctor's office or two over there." Jasper asked as he wiped his knife against his pant leg.

_Uh, sooo so gross_.

"I can go to the little store and the café, if you want to hit those doctors office's." I suggested. He looked around for a few seconds and then gave me a look.

"Alright, but only ten minutes per building then move on. When we're done we can meet up at the consignment store. Got it?" he raised his pale brow at me.

"Sir, yes sir!" I gave a piss poor excuse for a salute accompanied by a grin. He rolled his eyes again.

As stealthily as I could, I first made my way to the café. The large window was already broken so no need to break in. Inside was a mess, like most other towns. But I browsed through anyways, hoping to find something hidden in the mess.

But disappointingly, any food was gone or inedible, and the only thing not broken was a small chalk board laying near the entrance.

After giving it another glance over I shoved the little board in my bag and crawled back out over the broken glass, careful not to cut myself.

Clutching Irina a bit tighter now that I was once again out in the open I hurried next door to the building with a crooked sign that read: 'Gerandy's_'_.

Seeing the window boarded up and the door shut, I hesitated.

Either someone is keeping something out, or something in.

Pushing the little voice down that was telling me to just go wait for Jasper, I dropped the bag and lifted Irina to the door, using all my strength to pry the door open. After several attempts, the wood cracked and the door creaked open.

_I obviously listen to the voice that says 'Fuck it'_..

That thought was cut short when I heard the recognizable gasping and low groans. Raising Irina back up, I held her, ready to beat some dead bastard ass.

Only I didn't have to.

Hanging from a long wooden beam that ran the length of the store was an old man. Or, he _was_ an old man, now he was an old dead bastard trapped from a rope in a smelly old store. Crinkling my nose, I leaned out of the door way and grabbed my bag once again. There wasn't a lot, but the store wasn't in the shape the other had been.

I walked in, ducked the old dead bastard as he clawed his arms in the air in my direction, and started down the first isle.

Toothpaste!

_Hell yes.._

More than the toothpaste, the first isle had a bottle of peroxide, some baby Tylenol and a box of band-aides along with a few other things that I didn't know if we would need or not. So I just threw everything in.

_You never know_..

The next aisle had a few things left. A few packs of gum, a bag of chips, couple cans of beans and three boxes of crackers. The last two aisles had more food, but most of it was so fucking out of date, I gagged as I walked down the aisle.

Walking toward the front, once again ignoring the old dead bastards swinging body, I hopped over the counter and beamed in surprise and pleasure at what stared back at me. I sat Irina down on the counter.

_Oh my..._

I looked heavenward and said a little thank you before shoving every single thing still left in the top, and stashed under the counter in my bags. My eyes teared up as I stared at the now full two garbage bags.

I walked out of the store after shooting the old dead bastard a thank you, tugging the bags along over my shoulders, Irina hanging through my belt loop.

"Must have hit the mother load." Jasper said as he set down his own half full bag. I nodded proudly as he walked over and peaked in the first bag. With a frustrated look on his face he quickly looked in the second and closed his eyes tightly, his jaw clenching.

"Cigarettes? This is what you call supplies?" He sounded mad.

_Dafuq_?

"There's some other stuff in there too. It's in the bottom." I frowned and tugged my two bags away from him.

"How did you survive this long?" He questioned, his lips pursed, his eyes wide.

"Cause I'm just fucking awesome." I snapped and walked forward to the consignment store. I waited from him to open the door before pushing in passed him. I ignored his huff.

It was then, what I saw could only be described as the best thing to happen since the zombie apocalypse.

_Oh. My God._

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter! Again, sorry for the mistakes that I know are probably there. And thanks for the response to this story. You guys are awesome! More to come soon. :-)

Thanks to **cbmorefie**, **alc1002**, **amogle**, and **vampirekitty26**

also to

**mooch66**- yup, I would have too, but from the books where Bella is known for having no self-preservation, I wanted this Bella to be irresponsible with her choices, doing things she wants to do instead of what she should do. Thanks for the review! :-)


End file.
